


You will get what you want

by Thunderblood



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Gag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderblood/pseuds/Thunderblood
Summary: Both Daniel and Max, had yet another frustrating race. And they so desperately wanted to free their anger, and with that many frustrating races, they had found a way to do so.





	You will get what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I don't know what the hell this became, and I suck at titles. But eenjoyyy!!

Both Daniel and Max, had yet another frustrating race. And they so desperately wanted to free their anger, and with that many frustrating races, they had found a way to do so.

Daniel had already gotten to their shared apartment in Monaco, and waited for Max to come home. In the time he waited for Max, he had already set up some things that would help them tonight.

He heard the door opening, immediately followed by a frustrated groan.

“Dan, tie me up, do whatever you want with me. I really need it right now, and you too probably.”

Daniel didn’t have to be told that twice, and immediately crashed his lips on Max's.

“I’m sure your needs will be fulfilled tonight.” Daniel said with a smirk, leading Max to the bedroom.

He laid Max on the bed, and immediately pulled his jeans down.

“You look beautiful like this, but being naked and tied up would look even better.”

Max took off his shirt and boxers, while Daniel grabbed some rope, already laid down on the cabinet.

“Hands.”

Max didn’t hesitate, and laid his hands above his head.

Daniel tied the first part on Max’s upper arm's, the second on his under arm’s, and the third on his wrists. With the remaining part, he secured Max’s arms to the headboard.

“Okay?” Max only gave a quick nod back.

Daniel walked back to the drawer, and took a little bit more time to come back on purpose.

“uugh, just fuck me already.” Max groaned.

“Shut up, or I will shove this in your mouth.” Daniel said, holding up a ball gag.

Max only groaned in annoyance.

 “If you want so.” Daniel walked back to the bed, bringing the ball gag with him.

He secured the straps, and showed Max something else.

“I will open you up, and put this in your cute little as. So you stay opened up, so I maybe fuck you at the end.” Daniel teased, which was followed by some muffled groans.

Daniel grabbed a bottle of lube, from the same drawer where all the other stuff was stalled. And squirted some on his fingers. He warmed it up, pushed Max’s legs open, and pushed one finger straight in without warning. Which made Max tug at the ropes, still holding his arms in place.

Daniel slowly started to move his finger, keeping an unsteady rhythm. When Max started to move his hips up and down, clearly done with all the teasing. Daniel moved his second finger in, slowly fingering Max open, making sure not to hit his prostate. Daniel gave Max’s hard cock some teasing licks, before he pulled his fingers out.

Daniel took more time then needed, to put some lube on the plug. Max’s gaping hole, begging to clench into something, was finally filled by the plug.

“Such a slut.”

Daniel finally took his shirt off, he wanted to take his jeans off, when he caught Max staring.”

“You like to see me naked, don’t you?” Daniel teased.

 He took his shirt and boxers off, and seated himself on Max’s chest.

“I will take the gag off, but you won’t have much time before your mouth is filled again.”

Daniel shifted a bit, and pulled the gag off. Soon after Max’s mouth was filled with Daniel’s cock. Max tried to suck the cock the best he could, while trying to breath normally, Daniel sitting on his chest making it even harder.

Max tried to take him deeper, Daniel’s cock not fully in his mouth yet. But Daniel keeping his chest down, and his arms still above his head, made it impossible for Max to do so.

Daniel helped Max with sitting himself little bit higher, making it easier for Max to now take Daniel's cock fully in his mouth.

“I'm going to come.” Daniel managed to choke out, coming with his words.

Max tried to take it all, but due to his laying position. Some come spilled over his face.

“You look beautiful with that come spilled over your face.”

“You’re heavy.” Max breathed out.

“Ouch! And I was just ready to fuck you.”

“Just fucking fuck me, stop with all that fucking teasing.”

“You sure do like the word fuck, don’t you?”

“Ugh, just get off my chest.” Max groaned.

“You have to get something off your chest? Tell me.”

“F. U. C. K. M. E. Okay?” Max said, started to get annoyed.

“I guess the slut will finally get what he wants.” Daniel said climbing off, giving Max a slap on his chest.

“Ouch.”

“Baby.”

Daniel took the plug out, and lined himself up.

“You will get what you want.” Daniel said, slamming ball deep in.

He slowly started to build up a rather slow rhythm, but Daniel being too tired and horny to keep teasing. Started to build up his pace.

Daniels fast pace, and his building up orgasm. Made Max’s vision go blurry. And not soon after, he came, spurting come over Daniel his stomach and his own.

And soon after Daniel came for the second time tonight, his head falling on Max’s stomach.

“You look beautiful like this.” Max said with a smile, still slumped out by his orgasm.

After a while, Daniel finally got up and walked to the bathroom.

He came back with a towel, and cleaned himself and Max.

“My arms are starting to hurt.”

“Oh wow I completely forgot.”

Daniel loosened the knots, and unwrapped the rope.

Daniel gasped at the sight of Max’s arms.

“Do you even feel them.”

“Eh, a little bit.”

Daniel started massaging Max’s arms, and slowly the colour came back.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Daniel said, giving Max a soft kiss.

 


End file.
